1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a broadcast tuning, and more particularly, to tuning to different types of broadcast according to varying lengths of key input as determined by a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
A digital broadcast channel is expressed with a combination of major and minor channels. For example, from a digital broadcast channel “7-2,” “7” is a major channel, and “2” is a minor channel.
As described above, a digital broadcast channel uses a different expression method from an analog broadcast channel. Thus, desired digital and analog broadcast channels may be respectively input using different methods. A method of inputting a digital broadcast channel will now be described with reference to FIG. 1.
FIG. 1 illustrates keys provided in a digital television (TV) remote controller. Referring to FIG. 1, different from an existing analog TV remote controller, the digital TV remote controller includes keys “-” and “DTV.” The keys “-” and “DTV” are used to input a desired digital broadcast channel.
A user must input a number key “7,” the key “-”, and then a number key “2” to input a digital broadcast channel “7-2” using the key “-.” In the case of an input using the key “-,” a procedure of inputting the key “-” besides a number key must be performed. Thus, there is an increase of the number of times the keys are input. This is inconvenient to the user.
The user may sequentially increase digital broadcast channels one by one using the key “DTV.” This provides a convenience of a single key input to the user for a sequential channel changing method. However, the user cannot immediately move to a desired channel. In particular, if there are a large number of digital broadcast channels, this input method is difficult in practical use.
In addition, the keys “-” and “DTV” causes the size of the digital TV remote controller to be increased and make the manipulation of the digital TV remote controller difficult.